Episode 249 (Manga)
Synopsis Sonia invites Schierke to join her group, explaining that the group is so full of people with different backgrounds and origins that Schierke won't be ostracized for her own, like it is in Vritannis. Isidro hears Sonia's words and stops fighting Mule to listen, only to be punched in the face by the latter when his back is turned. Mule proclaims that, during the pirate battle, Isidro was not prepared to take their lives even when the pirates were ready to kill him. This, the aristocrat deems a sign of both arrogance and that Isidro is not cut out to be a swordsman. Schierke notices that Isidro seems profoundly affected by Mule's words, only for the boy to angrily retort that he saved Mule from Bonebeard. While the boys fight, Schierke notices Guts standing alone in the gates that lead back into Vritannis. She ultimately decides not to accept Sonia's offer, claiming that the group she is currently in is where she belongs. After a tender moment in which Sonia comes to accept Schierke's decision, she gets fired up upon sensing Schierke's emotions and asks if the man standing in the gateway is the man Schierke's in love with. Luckily for Schierke, nobody else hears Sonia's question. Later in the evening, the girls properly introduce themselves, having not yet learned each other's names. Isidro and Mule's fight has carried on into the evening, and their faces are covered in blood and swellings. Mule asks Isidro's name, promising to remember it. Humorously, Isidro's swollen lip results in him giving Mule a garbled version of his name. Sonia makes to leave, telling Schierke that she, too, must hurry in leaving Vritannis. Before Schierke can ask for an explanation, she has a sudden vision in which she sees the houses around her burning down and corpses littered about the street. Sonia looks knowingly at Schierke before departing with Mule, fully believing that she will see Schierke again. Isidro invites Schierke to return to Guts and the rest. Along the way, he apologizes to Schierke for having insulted her. Accepting his apology, Schierke also apologizes for being obstinate and thanks Isidro for coming to find her. Embarrassed, Isidro turns away from Schierke and walks a short distance ahead of her. Schierke catches sight of Guts walking way ahead of her, his back turned. Later at night, the group manages to find lodging in a canteen. While they eat, Isidro tells them of his fight with Mule before complaining about the canteen itself. Guts explains that all canteens are alike, and are all less-than-desirable places to be. A drunk man staggers over and demands that Casca fill his cup with alcohol, only to receive a swift kick in the face from Guts. Farnese descends from the canteen's upper rooms with Schierke, who has changed into an outfit more befitting a human child. The young witch is embarrassed by the stares she receives from Guts, Serpico, Isidro and Casca, and is nervous without her staff in hand. Serpico and Guts sympathize with her, but when Schierke looks to Isidro, he nervously says that nobody would suspect her of being a powerful witch, earning him Schierke's disapproval. Several other drunk men have noticed Farnese and Casca huddled in a corner of the canteen. They all hurry over and aggressively close in on the girls. In the commotion, Schierke's new dress is splashed with ale. Isidro angrily yells at the man who spilled it, but when the man advances on Isidro, he is punched hard in the face by Guts. Guts says the punch was due payment for staining Schierke's clothes, earning him an admiring stare from her. A large brawl breaks out in which all the male patrons of the canteen (except Serpico) fight each other, during which the knight from the wharf makes a reappearance and Schierke uses a bottle of ale to strike a drunk over the head. Guts compliments the strike, and Schierke cannot help but smile widely, despite being surrounded by humans who all seem strange to her in a world she has trouble getting used to. Characters in Order of Appearance